On The Road- A Winchester Sister Fanfic
by khxleesi
Summary: Sam and Dean have a little sister who is with them through heaven and hell. She is the light in their darkness. She sticks with them no matter what the universe throws at them. More about the story in the first chapter. Please give it a try! WARNING: MENTION OF PHYSICAL ABUSE. Please don't read if it's a trigger or if you don't like it.
1. Introduction

**On The Road- A Winchester Sister Fanfiction**

 **Authors Note:** **Hey guys! This is my first fanfic story ever. I love the idea of the Winchester boys having a sister. I have read many fics and writing my own story is something that I've wanted to do for a really long time. My fic will mostly follow the series after a few original chapters. I will try to make it as interesting as possible. Please give it a try. Please do not hesitate to criticize it as I take criticism very positively.**

 **Introduction:**

Katherine Winchester was born on May 2,1985. Mary did not die on Sam's sixth month birthday. She died on Kate's sixth month birthday.

Kate is six years younger than Dean and two years younger than Sam. When she was sixteen she was taken away by social services. They thought that her brothers were a bad influence on her and that John abused her **.**

Sam left for Stanford a few weeks after Kate was taken away. For two years Dean, Sam and John had no contact with Kate at all. But one-day Dean is alone, back from a hunt when he gets a call from a lady who knows a lot about his sister. Dean goes to meet her. To get his sister back and that is when everything changes…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _ **25 April,2003**_

 **Dean Pov**

Uggggghhhh! What is that noise? I squint my eyes open and look at the clock. Its 5 A.M. I got back from the werewolf hunt at 2. Can't a man get some sleep? I pick up my phone and look at the caller I.D. Its an unknown number. "Hello?" I ask a little annoyed. "Dean Winchester?" It was a female voice,one that I did not recognize. "Who's asking?" There was no answer. "Who is this?" I ask again. "My name is Sunny. I live in Austin, Texas." "Look lady I don't know you. Why are you calling me?" Now I was seriously annoyed. "It's about your sister Kate."

"How do you know my sister?" I ask carefully. "Look she was with me for six months a couple of years back. She was sent to a foster home after that. Look can you come to Austin? It's really important." It sounded like an emergency. "Is Kate alright? Is she hurt? Do you know where she is?" I ask her hurriedly. What if Kate was hurt? Oh god. I can't lose my little sister. "Just come here as soon as you can. I'll text you my address." With that she hung up. I stared at my phone confused. Who was this lady? So many question were running through my mind. What do I do? Should I go? What if it's some kind of a monster trap? But it didn't matter. It was the only information I had got about my sister in two years. I'm going to Austin.

Fifteen minutes later I was packed and ready to leave. For the last two years I had no clue about where my sister was or how she was. Maybe I'll finally get some answers. I thought about calling dad but didn't. What if this was a dead end. I don't want to give dad any false hope. He'll have my ass if I pulled him out of a hunt without any solid evidence. But I don't think I can do this alone. I got to make a pit stop first.

18 hours later I finally saw the sign ' _Palo Alto'_. I already know where Sammy lives. I just gotta convince him to come with me. But I don't think it will need a lot of convincing. There are very few things that we wouldn't do for our little sister. Actually there is nothing that we wouldn't do for her. After a few minutes I pulled up infront of the apartment building that Sam lived in. it was almost 11P.M so I don't think he'll be sleeping. Atleast I hope he's not cuz that would be very lame. I walk up to his apartment and knock twice and waited. Sam opened the door. "Dean?" I smirked at his shocked expression. "Hey Sammy." He simply stared at me. "So you gonna invite me in or stare at me for the rest of eternity?" he simply rolled his eyes and let me in and shut the door after him. I looked around. Normal apartment I guess. "Dean? What are you doing here?" Sam asked pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked at him. His hair was a bit longer otherwise it was just the same. "We gotta talk." "What could be so important to talk about that you couldn't call me?" Irritation was clear in his voice. I simply shook my head. "First of all, if I had called you I know for a fact that you wouldn't have picked up." Sam simply rolled his eyes. He does that a lot. " And second of all?" He asked folding his hands. "Its's about Kate."

I told Sam everything. I mean whatever I know. "How do you know we can trust this women? And how did she get your number in the first place?" I rubbed my palm on my face. "Look I don't have all the answers. I don't know whether we can trust her or not. But she said she knew Kate. I mean come on man, haven't you gone mad knowing nothing about Kate for the last two years. I know I have. Dad too." Sam's head shot up when I mentioned dad but he didn't say anything. "Look I know it's a risk. But it's a risk I'm willing to take. Aren't you?" I look at Sam. He nodded his head and looked at me. "You know I'm Dean. I'd do anything to get Kate back. You know that." I smiled at him. "So does that mean you're coming with me to Austin?" I asked hopefully. He smiled and nodded his head. "Good. Get packed. We leave in ten."

15 minutes later we were on our way to Austin. Both of us were silent. I was thinking about Kate. Ho.w is she? Is she happy? I know Sam was thinking about the same. "So how've you been?" I finally ask breaking the silence. Sam continued to look outside the window. "Good. Very good. What bout you?" I rolled my eyes at his attempt at small talk. "I'm awesome." Sam looked at me before speaking again. "Hey..uuhhh…did you call dad?" I shook my head. "You didn't?" The shock was clear in his voice. "I don't wanna tell him anything without any solid evidence. You know he'll be mad if I oull him out of a hunt a wild goose chase." Sam scoffed and looked outside the window again. "Even for his daughter huh?" I ignored his comment and tured on the radio. After a few minutes I finally found a station playing Metallica. "Dude please no Metallica. It makes my head hurt." Sam complained. I smirked. "Glad to know you're still the whinny teenaged girl that you were two years ago.'' Sam rolled his eyes before settling himself comfortably on the seat. "Wake me up when we get to a gas station."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _~~~ Time skip to Austin ~~~_

 _Dean Pov_

"Hey Sammy, look up where this house is." I said while giving him my phone. "It's Sam okay?" He said in an irritated voice. "Sure."

30 minutes later we pulled in front of 3252 Baker Street. It was a normal looking house I guess. Me and Sam walked towards the door. I raised my hand to knock but Sam stopped me. I look at him confused. "What are we going to say to her." He asked me. I rolled my eyes. "Sam she is the one who called. She knows us. So we tell her who we are." He looked unimpresse3d but didn't object. I knock on the door. A lady of around 55 opened the door. She looked at both of us. "How may I help you?" I recognized that voice. "Sunny? My name's Dean Winchester and this is my brother-" she cut me off by inviting us in. I looked at Sam who simply shrugged. We both enter the house.

"So uhh how do you know Kate?" Sam asked her. She looked at us gave a warm smile. "Like I said Kate was with me for six months before they changed her house. But I kept in contact with her. She wrote emails or letters or even called sometimes. She is such a sweet child. She never troubled me. She talked a lot about you two and your father." I look at her surprised. Kate wasn't one to care and share. This lady must be something that made Kate open up to her. "She did?" Guess I wasn't the only one shocked. Sunny continued. "Oh yes. She really loved you guys. From the way she described her family, I never really could understand why they would put her in foster care." I cleared my throat. "So what did you want to tell about Kate?" She looked at both of us with sad eyes. "Why don't we all sit down?"

 **\- Hey guys! Another chapter. I know its short but I'll update the next one very soon. Please tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Sam Pov_

We were in Sunny's living room. She was sitting in front of us looking really nervous. I look at Dean. He wanted some answers and he wanted them now. "Sunny? Do you know where Kate is right now?" I ask her gently. She looks at both of us and nods her head slightly. "Where is she Sunny?" Dean asks her a bit harshly. I glare at him and he glares right back at me. "Sunny please. You need to tell. She's our sister." She sighs. "She's in Jefferson." "Jefferson? That's not really far from here." Dean says a little excited. maybe we'll be able to see her again after such a long time. But something was bugging me. "Why did you call us though? And how did you get Dean's number?" I finally ask. "Kate gave it to me. I mean not exactly. She gave me your old numbers, asking me to contact you guys cuz she couldn't. it was difficult but I managed to get a hold of you. Me and Dean look at each other. Dean spoke this time. "Did Kate have any particular reason she wanted to contact us?" Sunny looked really nervous now. "Sunny? Is everything alright? Is Kate okay?" I couldn't keep it in. I wanted to know why my sister wanted to contact me. I know we were her family but the look on Sunny's face confirmed that it was not because she missed us. "Sam, Dean. Your sister is in a bad place. You need to get her out." Dean looked at me horrified. What did she mean by a bad place? "What do you mean? Sunny tell us!" Dean almost yelled which made the poor lady jump. "Dean calm down. Losing it won't help." I look at Sunny and ask again. "You need to tell us Sunny. We won't be able to help Kate otherwise." She looked scared.

"Eight months ago Kate moved in with the Parkers in Jefferson. She always wrote letters. She said…she said that they were not good people. They were always yelling at each other and throwing things around. Greg, her foster dad had a temper. He drank a lot and took all of his anger out on Marla, his wife. Kate stayed out of it. She went to school, cooked her own food and stayed in her room. It was for the best you know?" I nod at her to continue. Two months later Marla overdosed on drugs. Greg only got worse. He…" She paused and looked at her lap. "He what?" Dean asked. "He started taking out his anger on Kate." Took out his anger? What the hell did that mean? "Sunny, tell us everything. What did her do?" Dean asked in a sharp voice. "He hit her." My blood ran cold. Hit her? Hit my little sister? Oh god. I look at Dean. He looked like he was gonna explode. His jaw was set and his fists were balled. "What?" The tone of Dean's voice even scared me a little. Sunny looked at Dean and got up. "I'll get the letters. They'll explain everything to you." With that she got up to get the letters.

I look at Dean. 'Dean? Do you think….do you think that." I couldn't bring myself to ask the question. Dean looked at me, anger clearly evident in his eyes. "I swear Sam that if it's true….if he really…I'm gonna end him." Sunny came back with the letters and handed them to me. "You boys are welcome to stay but after the new you just got I don't think you will." I simply nod. "Thank you Sunny. For everything" I force a smile. "Don't thank me. Just get your sister out of that hellhole." Both me and Dean nod and leave the house. We get into the car and sit silently for a few minutes. I look at the letters in my hand. There were many of them and I knew that they had all the answers. I just couldn't bring myself to look at them. Dean clears his throat and looks at me. "How far is Jefferson?" I take the map kept in the backseat and look at it. "About 5 hours. "We'll make it in three. You start reading those letters. I wanna know everything." With that he starts the car and we pull out of the driveway.

Kate's first letter was almost from a year ago. It said that she was at an orpahnge. The next couple of of letters were from the orphanage. I look at the next letter. This one was from Jefferson. "Okay, this is the first one from Jefferson." Dean simply nods. I start reading the letter.

 _Dear Sunny,_

 _I'm at the Parkers in Jefferson. They are so much worse than the people at the orphanage. Greg is always drunk and hits his wife. I don't know why Marla doesn't fight back. Instead she gets drunk and high. They are always yelling and throwing things at each other. Who made them foster parents? Yesterday I dropped a plate. A freaking plate! Greg yelled at me for an hour. I don't like it here Sunny. They are not good people. I just want my family back. I want Sam and Dean. I just want everything to be okay._

 _Love,_

 _Kate_

I look at the next letter. It was from almost a month later.

 _Sunny,_

 _I hate it here. The Parkers suck. This town sucks too. The kids in my school hate me. I don't know what I did to them. I always had problems with school. But before I had Sammy with me. He would always make things better. He always knew exactly what to say. Dean would always protect me from the stupid jerks. I used to yell at him, saying that I could fight my own battles. But now, I just want them back. I know they love me but it seems as if they have forgotten me. I know, it's stupid and pathetic but I can't help it. I really miss them._

 _Love,_

 _Kate_

How could she think that we'll forget about her? I miss her every day. I look at the next letter.

 _Sunny,_

 _Marla passed away two weeks ago. She overdosed on drugs. Guess she couldn't take it anymore. Greg's even more mad now. At least before he used to drink after 5 in the evening but now he is always drunk. School is no better. I made a couple of friends. They are nice. I also got a job at the music store. One on my friend works there. I just feel so normal. I don't like normal. It's just not me._

 _Love,_

 _Kate_

The next couple letters were almost the same. I look at the next.

 _Sunny,_

 _Greg is getting worse. Whenever he sees me he starts yelling. I don't even know what for. He scares me. I know my brothers would laugh at me if I told them I was scared of a stupid old drunk but I am. I can't wait to turn eighteen. The day I turn eighteen I'm gonna leave and find my family. I can't take this anymore._

 _Kate_

Kate didn't send any letters for the next two months. I start reading the next letter.

 _Sunny,_

 _I don't know how to say this so I'll just get right to it. Greg hit me. I didn't know what to do. I was standing in the kitchen making dinner when suddenly Greg pulled me by my hair and struck me across the face. I was so shocked that I couldn't even move. Everything my father taught me, everything my brothers taught me, it flew right out of the window. I ran. I ran to my room, locked the door and didn't leave. I know I acted like a coward but at that time I couldn't do anything. I just hope it doesn't happen again. My father taught me how to fight monsters not men like Greg. I really am scared now. I want out._

 _Love,_

 _Kate_

I read the words 'Greg hit me' again and again and each time it filled me up with more anger. That bastard. He's gonna pay for hurting my sister. "Sam? SAM!" I look at Dean. "You alright?" I nod my head. "Find something?" He asked me. "Yeah. A lot." Dean got the message. "How long till Jefferson?" I ask him. "About three hours." I look outside of the window. "Drive faster."

 **Hey guys! Long chapter I guess. Please forgive me for all the grammatical mistake and tell me what I should do to improve my writing. R & R please!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Warnings: Mild cursing and mentions of physical abuse.**

 _Dean Pov_

I pull the key out of the ignition. We were at a gas station two hours away from Jefferson. I didn't wanna stop but Baby needed fuel. I am so angry. Somebody hurt my baby sister. I was more angry at myself, I wasn't there to protect her. But not anymore. That fucking bastards gonna pay. Sam came out of the store. He was pissed. His shoulders were tense and he had a bitch face on. We both leaned against the car.

"So what did you find out?" I ask Sam. He looked down and answered. "He hit her Dean. That fucking asshole hit her. The first one was almost four months ago. I still gotta read the other letters." I sigh and try to calm myself down but it didn't work. I take the letters that were kept on the backseat. "What are you doing?" Sam asks me. "What does it look like Sam? I'm reading the letters!" I open the letter that was from four months ago. Sam leaned over my shoulder to read the letter.

 _Sunny,_

 _Greg found out about the letters. I didn't know it was such a big deal. He got really mad. His beatings haven't stopped. It got a bit bloody this time. It's getting difficult to send you letters. But I'm still gonna find a way to get these letters to you. I'm a Winchester you know, we don't give up that easy. I just hope that my brothers and father haven't given up on me. I really need them Sunny. Fighting back only makes things worse. I guess that's why Marla never fought back. I'm trying to stay strong and not lose hope but it's only getting difficult. But I'm not gonna give up. Till next time._

 _Love,_

 _Kate_

It broke my heart knowing that my sister was getting beaten by a drunk and at the same time it filled me up with so much anger. That man is a monster and he's gonna get what's coming to him. Sam took out the next letter and we both start reading it.

 _Sunny,_

 _I know I didn't write for two months and I'm sorry for that. I never really could find the opportunity to send you a letter. It has gotten really bad in the last two months. I just couldn't take it anymore and why should I? I don't deserve this shit so I ran away. But I was not able to leave the town. One of Greg's saw me at the bus stop and he dragged me back to Greg's house. When Greg found out he was so angry. He just didn't stop. I had to beg him. I tried contacting the social services but it was of no use. Kids fall out of the crack a lot of times. Guess I'm just one of them. Sunny I hope that you're making some progress in contacting my father or brothers. I know it's a tough job but if anyone can track those guys down, it's you. I won't be sending any letters the next month so don't worry if you don't hear from me. Thank you Sunny for everything you've done for me. I was lucky to have you through all this._

 _Love,_

 _Kate_

That was the last letter from Kate. He put my sister through so much pain. I'm gonna put a bullet through his skull. Actually I think slow torture is the way. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Sammy slammed the door of the impala shut. I was too angry to say anything. I got into the car and drove off.

 _~~2 hours later~~_

We were finally in Jefferson. This was a small town but not small enough for everybody to know everybody. Since Kate didn't put the house address on the letters we didn't know where she lived.

"How are we gonna find her Sam?" He thought for a moment before answering. "Well, we could go to the place where Sunny sent the letter. Maybe we'll get to know something then."

"Good plan. So where is it?" Sam looked through the letters before answering. "The Music Store." A music store? What the hell? "Are you sure?" Sam pulled his bitchface on me. I just smirked. "Geez, sensitive much?" "Just drive Dean."

A few minutes later, we pull in front of a store. It wasn't very big. Me and Sam go inside. A boy maybe 18 or 19 was sitting at the desk. I clear my throat to get his attention. No reaction. I try again. "What?" he asks clearly annoyed. I roll my eyes and open my mouth to say something but Sam beats me to it.

"Do you know a Kate Winchester?" The boy narrowed his eyes at us. "Who's asking?" I look at Sam before answering. "I'm Dean this is Sam….Winchester." He stood up. "You're Sam and Dean? Kate's brothers?" How the hell did he know that? "Yeah." He smiled before extending his hand. "Hi, I'm Ryan. I'm a friend of Kate's."

Both me and Sam shook his hands. "So you and Kate are friends?" I ask him. "Yeah, we go to the same school." Guess this is the kid she was talking about in the letter. "So do you know where Kate lives?" Sam asks him. "Look dude no offence but I'm not just gonna give my friends address to you. I don't even know whether you're telling the truth or not." I was losing my patience. I pull him by the collar so that our faces were only inches apart. "Look 'dude' we are not lying. I don't really have the time for all this. We really are her brothers and right now, she is the only thing I care about. So you can tell me or I can beat it out of you."

"Okay! okay! I'll tell you! Just let me go!" He practically pleaded. "Jesus." He wrote something on a piece of paper and gave it to us. "If I find out that you gave us the wrong address-" He cut me off. "It's not okay? And you know where to find me." I smirk at him and leave the store with Sam. "You know Dean that wasn't necessary. You could have just shown him your driving license." I roll my eyes at Sam's comment. "We don't really have any time to waste and I wasn't really in the mood for bullshit. And my driving license is fake so…" It was Sam's turn to roll his eyes.

As we were walking towards baby I saw a girl standing near her. Her hand was hovering over the impala's trunk as if she was afraid to touch it. Since she was facing away from us I couldn't see her face but she had blonde her. As if on cue she turned around and I saw someone that I thought I would never see again…

 **Hey people! I hope you're liking the story. If you have any confusions related to the story feel free to ask me. I hope you guys don't mind the changing povs. If it's not comfortable please let me know! Anyways, I'll not be changing the povs after a few chapters. I'll let it be Kate's.**

 **Thank you!**

 **R & R please!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **WARNINGS: mention of physical abuse and mild cursing.**

 _Kate Pov_

I wake up with an ache in my back. Probably because of Greg pushing me into a wall. I get off the bed and go to the bathroom. I look at my reflection in the mirror. There was a slight bruising on my left check. No one should notice it. I brush my teeth thinking about what has become of my life. A couple of back I was fighting monsters and kicking its ass. But now, I'm letting a monster kick my ass. My family would be ashamed if they see me like this. But I can't do anything. Greg's a bastard….there is no escaping his wrath.

I take a bath and get dressed. I take my hoodie which I took from Sam years ago and never gave it back and the brown leather jacket Dean bought for my sixteenth birthday. Sam and Dean. I think about them every day and only miss them more. I miss my dad too but Sam and Dean were the ones I was with every day. They are my best friends, my protectors, my rock and without them I'm slowly falling apart.

I clear my mind of all this thinking. I'm gonna turn eighteen in a few days. Then I'll leave this stupid place and go find my family and do what I was born to do. Hunt. Normal just isn't for me. I take my bag and go down the stairs careful not to make any noise. Greg is probably sleeping. It would be best if he doesn't wake up. I take a bottle of orange juice from the refrigerator. I tiptoe towards the door and slowly open it. I take the keys and shut the door behind me. This was my everyday routine. Wake up, get ready and leave the house as quietly as I can. Thanks to my dad I can easily sneak out. But not always. Greg caught me a couple of times and well things didn't end well for me.

I make my way towards the store I work in. It's not really far from my house. A few minutes later I see the store from across the road. As I cross the road something caught my attention. I couldn't really believe my eyes. I haven't seen her in such a long time. Wait. If baby is here then….Dean! Dean is here. I check the plates first. 'KAZ 2Y5'. This is Dean's car. What is he doing here? Does he know I'm here? Maybe Sunny finally got a hold of him. But it's possible that he is here on a case. But there have been no sudden deaths or strange things happening here or in the nearby towns and Dean here on a case would be a massive coincidence and a wise man once told me 'coincidence does not exist.'

I walk towards baby. Oh I never thought I'd be so happy to see a car. I raise my hand to touch it but hesitate. Suddenly I feel someone staring at me. I turn around and see the two guys that mean the world to me.

I simply stare at them. Am I dreaming? Are they really here? I shut my eyes and open them again. They are still here. I stare into those sea green eyes that were just like mine. "Kate?" he calls out to me. I'm pulled out of my trance. I drop my bag and run towards him. I jump into Dean's arm and wrap my hands around his neck. He wraps his hand around my waist and hold me close. We stay like that for a moment before I speak. "Dean…I can't breathe." He chuckled and let me go. I look behind him and see Sammy. I run and jump into his arms. Sam wraps his hand around my small frame and lifts me slightly off the ground. He buried his head into my hair. After a minute he put me down. "Hey Sammy." He smiles and again pulls me into a hug. "You have no idea how much I've missed you Kate." He let go then. "I think I do. I missed you guys just as much." Dean comes and stands infront of me while looking at me. I smile at him. He pulls me into a hug again. I bury my head into his chest and he rests his chin on my head, his arms around my shoulder. He smells just the same. Leather, whisky and cheap motel soap. "I'm never letting you out of my sights again." I simply chuckle. He lets go and I look at both of them. "We have a lot of catching up to do." I say to them. "Yeah, we do." I think for a second before saying. "You guys had breakfast yet?"

 **Hey peeps! First Kate pov and they are reunited! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know it was a bit short but many more are to come!**

 **R &R guys!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **WARNING: MILD CURSING AND MENTION OF PHYSICAL ABUSE.**

 _Kate's Pov_

We enter 'The Diner'. Yes the diner's name is 'The Diner'. Obvious much? I slide into a booth near the window and my brothers sit in front of me. I still can't believe that they are here.

''Hey Kate.'' All three of us turn our heads towards the voice. It's Cookie. She is a waitress here. ''Oh hey Cookie? How you doin'?'' I ask her. "I'm good. Who are these guys?" she asks gesturing towards Sam and Dean. ''They're family.'' She simply nods before giving us the menus. "The usual for me and?" I look at my brothers. "Apple pie and coffee. Black.'' I smile and shake my head. Only Dean can have pie for breakfast. "Just the coffee for me please." Cookie smiles and leaves us.

I stare at my brothers waiting for them to explain how they found me. A few seconds later they were still silent. "Soooo?" They both stare at me. "So what?" Dean asks confused as ever. I sigh. Guess things haven't changed in these two years. I stare at Sam and after a few seconds it clicks to him. "Ooooh right. Sunny contacted us. Actually she called Dean. He came and got me then-" "Got you from where?" I ask confused. "Stanford." I stare at him. "Stanford? Like the college? The one in California?" Sam rolled his eyes. "No, the hippy community in Kansas. Yes the college!" I raise my eyebrows at him. "Dad did not let you go to college." I tell him simply. I know my father. There was no way he would allow Sam to go to college. He was not ready to separate us from him even though he would go missing for weeks on a hunt. "Well, he's not the boss of me. I'm an adult. I can make my own decisions." Wow. I know Sam had a rebellious streak but this is a whole new level. "Did you run away?" I ask curiously. "Yes. He did" Dean answered for him. Sam simply shook his head. "I did not run away. I was just going to college guys. It's the normal thing to do." "Not for us." I sat. "Leave it. It doesn't matter" I look at Dean and he simply shrugs. I decide to let it go. "So Sunny? I can't believe that she was able to track you down. I swear that lady is awesome." Sam and Dean stare at me. Why are they looking at me like that? Then it clicked. If Sunny told them where I am then she probably told them about Greg. They know. Oh god. I look at them. Sam opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Cookie getting us our food.

"Enjoy". I gave her a polite smile and then concentrated on my breakfast. "Katie look at me." Sam used to call me Katie when we were kids. Being only two years older than me, me and Sam were always together. When dad went on hunts he would leave Dean to take care of us. But after Dean turned 18 he started going on every hunt with dad. He wasn't happy to leave his younger siblings alone but at the same time he didn't wanna disobey dad and disappoint him. During those time Sam used to take care of me. Actually being so close in age we both used to take care of each other, right up to the time I was taken away.

"Katie come on". I couldn't bring myself to look at them. To see the disappointment and benevolence in their eyes. I just couldn't. "Katherine." Dean had this tone that made me immediately look at him. He always did that. He used his older brother tone when he wanted to know something. It made us spill our beans immediately, both me and Sam. We were rarely able to get away with lying to Dean. Being a hunter, all of us were skillful in the art of lying and manipulation but me and Sam almost never got away with it with Dean. We were able to fool dad most of the times, but not Dean. It was probably because we grew up very close to each other.

I look at them and immediately start blabbering. "I'm really sorry guys. I know I let you down. I acted like a coward. Dad and you both taught me better-" Dean cut me off. "This is not your fault. The only people to blame are us. We should have looked for you." He seriously thinks that? "Dean you guys are not responsible for this shit. You didn't know. And even if you did look for me CPS wouldn't have allowed you to take me back. This is not on you." I say firmly. Dean nods but doesn't look me in the eye. He doesn't believe me. I put my hand on his. "Dean, it's okay. I'm fine. I found you guys, well you found me. We all are together again. The three of us. All this time I wanted my family back, now I have I have it. That's all that matters." He looks at me. I could see the pain and anger in his eyes. "No Kate. What you went through, you did not deserve this. You are our sister. You are my baby sister. I am supposed to look out for you. It doesn't matter that we were apart. You were still my responsibility and you always will be. I should have made sure that you were okay." I sigh but there was no way I was letting this go. "He did that?" I look at Sam confused. "Who did what?" I ask him. He pointed towards his check near the eye. Oh crap. I thought the bruise wasn't visible. But Sam had a hunter's eyes. That means he noticed things that other didn't. "What?" Dean look at me. I immediately turn my head. They already know everything but if they actually see bruises they will be mad. Very mad. Dean reached from across the table and took my chin in his hand examining it. I could see the fire building in his eyes. It was such a small bruise, barely visible but it was enough for Dean. If Dean sees the bruises on my back, it will not end well for Greg. "It's nothings." I say and pull away. "It's not nothing Kate. I'm gonna kill him for what he did to you. We read the letters. We know what he put you through and I'm not gonna let him get away with it." There was determination in his voice. He meant it when he said that he would kill Greg. There was no way I'm gonna let Dean kill a human being. "Dean, abusive or not, he is still human. There is no way you are killing a human okay? I won't let you." He looked me straight in the eye. "Watch me."

I look at Sam with pleading eyes. "Sam make him understand. He is being stupid. Dean you are being stupid."

"I don't think he is Kate. I mean the guy beat you just cause he was drunk and high and we all know that what you wrote in the letters isn't it. It was much worse than you let on. He hurt you Kate. No one hurts our sister and gets away with it. He's got hell coming to him." I look at Sam baffled. I have never seen him so angry. And he just agreed with Dean to kill a guy. Sam was always ready to forgive.

I take a deep breadth before saying," Look guys what happened, happened. There is no reversing it. I just wanna leave okay? I don't wanna stay here. And killing someone? Someone human? That is not how we were raised. That is not what dad taught us. It is a line we cannot cross. If we do, then what's the difference between us and the things we hunt? I just got my family back. I'm not gonna lose you, especially because of an old drunk with a temper." Sam and Dean didn't say anything. "Guys promise me you won't do anything of that sorts. I don't wanna lose you okay?" Tears were now forming in my eyes. but there was no way I was gonna let them fall. I'm not gonna be weak anymore. "You won't lose us Kate. We are not letting you out of our sights okay?" Sam says with giving me his dimpled smile, a rare one which he saved only for me and Dean, not even dad. I look at Dean, "Fine. But he's got something coming to him. I mean it." I nod. There was no way I would be able to convince Dean to not go after Greg. Maybe also because somewhere I want him to pay. For the absolute torment he put me through. It was true. It was much worse than I let on. I didn't tell Sunny everything. I couldn't bring myself to. It's just a nightmare that I don't even wanna think about and if Sam and Dean come to know, there will be no stopping them from killing Greg. "Hey, you alright?" I was pulled out of my thoughts by Sam. I smile and nod and continue eating.

We talk about the last couple of years, mostly Sam and Dean do. Sam told us about his first two years of college. I was surprised to know that Sam got a full scholarship but at the same time I wasn't. Sam was the smartest pea in the pod. He always paid attention to his studies. So him getting a full scholarship to one of the best schools in the United States wasn't really a shocker. Dean told us about the hunts he was on. Dad let him hunt alone, but only the easy one. I didn't exactly like the idea of Dean hunting alone. He is a great hunter but it would have made me feel better if dad would have been there with him for backup. Dad. I don't even know where he is. Neither Dean nor Sam has mentioned him which means he is okay and probably on a hunt.

"Dean, does dad know? That you both are here?" They both looked at each other. "No. I didn't tell him. I wasn't sure about, well everything. There was no solid proof that we would find you. So I didn't call him. You know how he gets if someone interferes with his hunt." "Yeah." I couldn't exactly hide the disappointment from my voice. He is my father. I know that he doesn't know but it would have been nice if he was here too. I let it slide. Questioning my fathers parenting was a touchy subject with both of them so I didn't say anything. I always think that he is doing his best. He has other responsibilities too. But sometimes I feel like he is not even trying. I mean Dean has been a parent to me more that my father has. I try not to let it bother me but sometimes I cannot help it.

"You guys done?" They both nod. I pull out my wallet from my bag. "Woah woah woah, what are you doing?" I give Dean a strange look. "Paying for the food we just ate?" he rolled his eyes. "I know that. Tell me when was the last time you paid for the breakfast?" I open my mouth to answer. "Exactly never." Okay. My brother is confusing. "Your point being?" Sam chucked. "He means that you don't have to pay." I smile and shake my head. "Okay. You couldn't have just said that dumbo?" Dean glares at me and suddenly everything is back in place. Like it is supposed to be. We are a family again. Well we are missing dad but he rarely had breakfasts with us. Us three, sitting in a diner, pulling each other legs, it feels right.

We leave the diner and walk towards baby. "God I missed this car." I say as I touch it's hood. Sam and Dean just laugh. "You need you stuff from the house?" Dean asks me. "Yeah." "Good. I'm looking forward to kicking that mother fuckers ass." I shake my head. "But first, I need to say goodbye to a couple of people." Dean rolls his eyes but agrees.

Sam puts his arm around my shoulder and pulls me close. "You ready kiddo?" I grin at him. "Hell yeah."

 **What's up people? I know, a very late update. My school just started and everything is chaotic so I wasn't exactly able to pay attention to my story. Nevertheless here is the new chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying the story! Thank you!**

 **R &R PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Warning: mention of physical abuse and mild cursing.**

 _Kate's Pov_

"Where are we going exactly?" I rest my arm on the backrest of the front seat smiling to myself. "The Music Store. It's only a couple of blocks away on the-" I was cut off by Dean. "Yeah I know where it is." I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. "You do? How?" Sam shrugged before answering. "You sent the letters from the shop, so that was the only address we had. So we decided to start from the store you worked in. Speaking of which, why'd you send letters from the shop and not from your house?" I sigh. "First, it's not my house. Second, Greg didn't want me to have any contact with my family or the people I know. I guess he was scared that I'd say something and CPS would be on his ass. But I had to do something. But he found out anyway and he got very mad." I didn't elaborate any further. It was too soon for them to know everything. I want them to know everything but gradually, not at one go. They won't be able to process it and think straight especially Dean. I saw Dean's grip around the steering wheel tighten but he didn't say anything.

"Why are we going to the store anyway?"

"I told you. I gotta say goodbye to someone."

"Who? Ryan?"

"How the hell do you know Ryan?"

"Well earlier when we went to the shop he was there and we asked about you, told him that we were family and asked him for your address which he gave us. After a bit of persuasion."

I narrow my eyes at both of them. "What kind of persuasion?" Sam just shook his head in disapproval and there was a proud smile on Dean's face. "Oh god! What did you do? Did you threaten him? Please tell me you didn't. He is my friend!" Dean just gave me guilty smile and I glared at him which didn't really affect him. A couple of minutes later we stop in front of the store. I get out and the boys follow me. I enter and look for Ryan. I see him sitting behind the counter reading a comic book. Ryan was the only person I liked. We had a lot in common and he wasn't like the other people in the school. He didn't care about popularity or looks. He never made fun of me, unlike the other kids who thrived on insulting others. He was always sweet to me and he never once made a comment about me living in a foster home. He didn't know about Greg. I always made up the excuse of being clumsy whenever he asked about my bruises. Most of the times I was able to fool him but sometimes it looked like he didn't believe me. He didn't ask me further about it. He respected me and my privacy.

"Ryan." A smile grows on his face when he sees me but it falters when he looks behind me. "What are you doing here?" He asked ignoring my brothers. I contemplate about how I should tell him that I'm leaving and there are very less chances that we'll see each other again. I take a deep breath. "Ryan. You know my brother Sam and Dean." He nodded grimly. "Yeah. We're acquainted."

"Ry, I came here to say goodbye. I'm leaving." He looked at me in confusion. "Leaving? I don't understand. You can't just leave a foster house. You're not eighteen yet. The child services will be after you and your family. And-" I look at Sam and Dean silently asking them to give us some privacy. After they left I turned to Ryan who was looking at me expectantly. I should come clean. In these last six months he has been nothing but a true friend to me. He deserves to know. So I tell him. not everything. Just that Greg hit me.

"Why didn't you say anything Kate? Oh my god. All those bruises, those were because of him? God how could I be so blind. I was with you every single day. How come I didn't notice?"

"Ryan, you couldn't have done anything. I didn't tell you because nothing could have been done." He shook his head and I could see the guilt in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Kate. I wasn't there for you. I mean, you didn't deserve what he did to you. He should pay for this." I was kind of surprised at his angry tone. I put both my hands on his shoulders. "Hey, it is not your fault. Even if you intervened you could have gotten hurt and there is no way I was gonna let that happen." He suddenly pulled me into a hug. At first I was surprised but then I hugged him back. Ryan wasn't a hugger so this was a very rare thing. "Your brothers are not gonna let him pass right? Cause he deserves hell." I sigh. "If it was up to my brothers they would put a bullet through his head."

"Not a bad idea." I glare at him but he just smiled. "Do you really have to go? What about school? What about me?"

"I'm sorry Ryan but I do. They are my family. And we both will always be in touch. I'll even try to visit I promise." He gave me wry smile and nodded. "Thank you." I say quietly. "For what?"

"For being my friend. For staying by my side. You are probably the only true friend I've ever had. I was really lucky to have you. I wish we had more time together but"

"No worries Winchester. I will always be here so don't ever hesitate to ask for any kind of help. Even if you just want to talk."

"Thanks Webber. I'll see you around." He kissed my forehead. "You too. Take care okay?" I nod and leave the store.

Wow, that was harder than I thought it would be. Maybe because Ryan was my best friend. Probably the only one that I'll ever have. I reach the impala and see that my brothers are already sitting inside. I get in and take a deep breath. "Everything alright?" concern was laced in Sam's voice. I nod my head. "You alright?" I look at both of them. They looked worried. "Yeah I'm fine." They didn't seem convinced but didn't say anything.

"Can we go? I wanna leave as soon as possible." Dean nodded and started the engine.

Fifteen minutes later I was standing in front of Greg's house. The curtains were pulled so I didn't know whether Greg was up or not. But judging by the silence, he was probably asleep. "Okay let's do this." Dean said and started walking towards the house. I quickly caught his hand and look at him bewildered. "We are not going to just waltz into that house, okay? I don't want Greg to wake up."

"How does it matter Kate? He'll wake up when I break his face. And I want him to be conscious for that okay? I want him to see that I'm coming for him. I want him to know that he messed with the wrong family." The force in Dean's voice made me shut up.

"She's kind of right Dean. First let's get her stuff then we can break his face and other things." Dean looked reluctant but nodded anyway.

"Okay so me and Sam, we'll go from the back door. That way I won't have to pass the living room. Which is probably where Greg is passed out. You go in from the front door and don't make any noise, got it?" He nodded and suddenly pulled out his gun. "Dean! what the hell is that?" He looked at the gun in his hand and then at me. "A gun?" I rolled my eyes. "I know genius. Why do you need a gun?" He shrugged his shoulders. "For safety." I stared at him and he stared right back at me, neither of us backing down.

"Oh god, this could go on for a while." Sam said tiredly. "Kate are there any weapons in the house?" "No."

"Okay then. Dean you don't need the gun then. Put it back."

"No I won't. Look I won't use it. I promise. But come on, I feel naked without it." I sighed and let it go. "Let's go." I say to Sam and make my way towards the back of the house. Sam following me closely.

I slowly open the back door and it creaks slightly. I curse under my breadth and Sam glares at me. I roll my eyes at him and slowly tiptoe into the house. I make my way through the narrow hallway and reach the stairs which also go into the basement. I turn to Sam and ask him to come closer. "Okay this is what we're gonna do. I'm gonna go up to my room and pack my stuff. You go down. There is a basement. On the right wall there is a large metal cabinet. There is a duffel bag in the third shelf. It has my hunting stuff. Get that and meet me up. It's the third room on the left." This entire time Sam was trying to speak but I didn't let him. When I finally finished he spoke. "I'm not leaving you alone, not even for a second. We'll go to your room first and then-" I cut him off.

"No." Sam glared at me and I glared right back at him.

"I'm not leaving you!" I was getting frustrated. We don't have time for this. "Look, we don't have time so we are gonna divide the work. I can handle myself so you are going into the basement while I will go to my room. I wanna leave as soon as possible and this" I said while referring to me and him "Is wasting our time, so get a move on." And with that I went up the stairs. Sam reluctantly went down towards the basement.

I enter my pull my bag from under the bed. I start dumping clothes and shoes into it. I took my backpack and put my laptop and a few books that I had. I look at my side table and see a picture of me with my family. I smiled at it but remembered that I don't even have a second to spare. Just as I closed my bag and was ready to leave I heard the door open. Thinking it was Sam I turned around, "Hey help me-"

I was frozen at my place. His dark cold eyes were glowering at me. I dropped my bags.

"Going somewhere Katie?"

 **Phew! that was a long chapter. Cliffhanger! XD**

 **I know I'm updating after long intervals but my school started and I have a lot of work so I'm not exactly able to dedicate any time to my writing. But I hope this kind of long chapter make up for it!**

 **This chapter didn't really have anything but it was necessary so I had to. The next chapter I promise will be more exciting!**

 **Thank you all for reviewing my story! It really means a lot and is a very big motivation for me to keep writing. So once again thank you!**

 **R &R PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Warning: physical abuse and cursing**

 _Kate's Pov_

"Going somewhere Katie?" A satisfied smirk was plastered on his face. "Greg, what are you doing here?" I tried to keep my cool but I know that my fearful expression gave it all away. His smirk grew wider when he saw how scared I was. Greg was a big guy. He was nowhere as tall as my brothers but he was tall enough to overpower me.

"I asked you something. I expect you to answer me. Are you going somewhere?" I was going to say no but stopped. Why should I? I don't have to put up with his shit anymore. I won't let him abuse me again. Verbally or physically. I won't show weakness again. I stood straight and looked him in the eyes. "Yes I am. I'm leaving and not coming back. I will not let you hurt me again. And you know what? You can't stop me. Not anymore." He laughed.

"You are not going anywhere you bitch. You're gonna stay right here in this room. And just because you thought of running away, I'm gonna teach you a lesson. Do you remember the last time you ran?" My blood ran cold as the haunting memories of that night came rushing back to me. But I pushed them away and shot daggers at him. "I made you a promise didn't I? You know I always keep my promises right?"

Before I could say anything he lunged at me and pushed me down on the floor. I tried kicking him away but he used his entire body weight to hold me down. I was going to scream but he covered my mouth with a gag and tied it behind me head. He took my hair in his hand and pushed me up to my knees. He was pulling my hair so tightly that I thought my scalp was going to come off. I composed myself and focused on getting free from his hold. My right hand was pulling his hand away from my hair. My other hand was free. But before I could do anything he punched me. Hard. He punched me again and again and again and again. Blood was now coming out of nose. He used his free hand to grab my neck and pulled me up. I tried to get his arm off of me but it was of no use. He pushed me up against the wall still choking me. He pulled his arm back and punched me again. In the eye this time. And then again and again and again. My vision was getting blurred now.

"You fucking bitch. You destroyed my life. My wife killed herself because of you. You deserve this. You hear that? You fucking deserve this." No. I don't. She didn't kill herself because of me. It was all because of him. it was his fault. With all my strength I pulled my knee up kicked him in the shin. He stumbled backwards. I didn't give him any time. I punched him and kicked him in the stomach. Before I could kick him again he caught my leg and pulled me down. He was again over me. He touched his nose and saw blood on his hand. Fire now burned in his eyes. He backhanded me. I felt my blood on my lips. I started clawing at his face but he caught hold of my hands. He pulled me up again by my hair and before I could process anything he slammed my head against the wall. I fell down clutching my throbbing head. He walked away and picked up something. I look up and see it a baseball bat. My eyes grew wide. I try crawling away from him but he just kicked me in the stomach. I clutched my stomach and roll into a ball. That doesn't help me. Greg pulled the bat back and bought it down with as much force as he could, hitting me on my thigh. I groan in pain but it is muffled due to my gag. I try to scream for help. For my brothers but no voice comes out of my mouth. I didn't have time to compose myself before Greg took another shot. This time to my chest. It knocks the breadth out of me. Suddenly another blow comes, this time to my stomach.

I lay limp. Trying to breathe. Greg circled around me. I wanted to get up and face him but I couldn't. I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but hatred and anger. He raised his bat again and my I closed my eyes, but the hit never came. I open my eyes and see Greg being held back. By Dean.

He was shaking with anger. His looks were enough to kill anyone. He took one look at my bloodied face and my pained expression and he saw red. It was enough to set him off. "What the hell do you think you are doing you bloody son of a bitch?!" he roared. He pulled the bat out of Greg's hand and punched him square in the face. Before Greg could process what was going on Dean was onto him. "How dare you?! How dare you even think about hurting my sister?!" With every word he landed a punch on Greg's face. Dean then slammed him against the wall holding him by his collar, his eyes were burning fire and his nose was flaring. His tight grip on Greg's collar made his knuckles go white which were bloodied. "Who are you?" Greg barely squeaked out. In a low and dangerous voice Dean replied. "I'm your worst fucking nightmare." Before kicking him in the stomach which caused Greg to fall on the ground. Dean kicked him the face. He started circling him like a predator. I have never seen Dean like this. Not even when we were hunting. He looked ready to kill

Suddenly Sam rushed into the room. "Katherine!" I tried to sit up but failed. Just as I was about to collapse on the floor Sam caught me. I rested my head on his chest, his heart beat comforting me. He looked at Greg then at Dean. "He did this to her?" Dean simply nodded. Sam's grip around me tightened. He was glaring at Greg. There was disgust, anger and hatred in his eyes. "You fucking-" he was about to get up before Dean stopped him. "Sam. Get Kate out of here. "I look at Sam and see reluctance in his eyes. He really wanted to hurt Greg but obeyed Dean any way. He gently removed the gag and picked me up bridal style which caused a whimper to escape my lips.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you saving her?" Greg was speaking. Both Sam and Dean scowled at him. "She doesn't deserve your help. She is a worthless piece of shit. Good for nothing. Well for only for one thing." He grinned before saying. "To keep the bed warm for me at-" before he could finish that sentence Dean kicked him hard then pulled him by his hair, "You say something like that about my sister again I will empty my entire mag into your thick skull you low life piece of shit." Dean slammed his head against the wall again. Greg fell down, Dean picked up the bat and looked at me then at Sam. My eyes grew wide when I realized what Dean was about to do. "Deaan….no." I couldn't speak. "Sam, get her out of here." Sam stood still, staring at him and then at the bat then again at him. "NOW SAM!" Sam immediately left the room. "Sam" I whispered out. "shhhhhh, don't speak. Just relax. I'm gonna fix you okay?" I nodded and rested my head on his chest. A few minutes later I feel myself being set down on something soft. I open my eyes and see it's the living room. Sam gets up to leave but I grab his jacket, not wanting to let go. "Hey sweetie its okay. I'm just getting water and some wet cloth." I nod. A sharp pain seared through my head. Sam left, probably to the kitchen. Suddenly I hear a loud thud. Dean. He is not in control right now. He will beat Greg to death. I need to stop him. Even though I want Greg to pay, there is no way I'm letting Dean kill him.

Sam entered the room with a glass of water and a wet cloth. I tried to sit up but it hurt too much. Everything hurt, right from my head to my toe. Sam saw me struggling helped me sit up. Supporting my back with a pillow. He hands me the glass of water. I try gulping it down but it hurt my throat. Even breathing was painful right now. "Hey. Take it easy. Small sips. That's right. Small sips." Sam says while stroking my hair lightly. He takes a chair and sits in front of me. I look at him and see pain and sadness in his eyes. "Sam. Don't"

"Don't what?"

"Don't look at me like that. Please." He put his finger under my chin making me look at him. "I'm not looking at you in any way. I know you don't want my sympathy and pity." He said while cleaning the blood from my lip.

"Sam. You need to stop Dean. He will kill Greg. He is literally beating him to death." Sam clenched his jaw.

"He deserves it. Every fucking hit. You know I might even lend Dean a hand." I take Sam's hand. "Sammy please. He is not worth it. Please. Stop Dean. He's not worth the trouble." I plead. "Kate-"

"No Sammy. I will not let it happen. I will not lose my family again. So please."

Sam nods and gets up. Just as he was about to climb the first step, Dean came down the stairs. His knuckles were covered in blood and he still looked angry. He looked at me and, his expression softening. He pulls up another chair close to the couch where I was laying. He took my face in his hands very gently, examining the wounds. "Dean?"

"Yeah?" he doesn't look me in the eyes. "Is Greg… is he?"

"He's alive. Just unconscious." I nod slightly which again causes a sharp pain to sear through my head. Dean noticed my pained expression and touched the back of head. He brought his hand forward and I saw blood on it. His jaw clenched as he grabbed the wet cloth and started cleaning my wounds.

"Can we leave please?" They both nod. "My stuff-"

"I got it." Sam went up the stairs. I tried standing up but my legs wobbled and the room started spinning. I clutch my head in pain. "What is it?" Dean asks while kneeling in front of me. "My head. It just hurts too much."

"There is an ice pack in the impala. I'll get it for you." He gets up to leave but I hold his hand. "It's okay. Just don't leave me." He nods and sits beside me on the couch. He pulls me closer and I bury my head in his chest, breathing in the familiar and comforting smell. "You're gonna we okay sis, don't worry. I got you." Tears started forming in my eyes but I didn't let them fall. If I break down now, I won't be able get up again. I just snuggle closer to my big brother. I always felt safe in his arms. He made everything better.

Sam came down with my bags. "Let's go guys. Greg is still unconscious." I stand but before I could take a step my legs gave out. Dean caught me and supported me by my waist. I took a step forward and my thigh burned up. Dean saw my struggle and effortlessly picked me up. Normally I would protest but right now I was too much in pain. He gently sets me down on the backseat and Sam gets in after me. I feel my eyes drooping so I snuggle closer to Sam. He wraps and arm protectively around me and covers me with his jacket. It was getting hard to stay awake. "M'sleepy."

"It's okay. Go to sleep. I got you." Sam said while pulling me closer. I drifted into uncomfortable sleep hearing a soft. "We got you lil'sis."

 **Like it? please tell me you did. Some of you might have wanted Greg to die. But keeping in mind Sam and Dean Winchester prior to 2005, they would never kill a human. So I'm sorry if I disappointed you. I didn't wanna change either of the boys as a person .Anyways! I'm really enjoying writing this story and I wanna thank you all for the amazing reviews! I love you guys!**

 **R &R PLEASE**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 _Kate's pov_

' _And you don't see anything_

 _Not even love, not anything_

 _The night can take the man from you_

 _A sense of wonder overdue_

 _The morning brings a mystery_

 _The evening makes it history_

 _Who am I to rate the morning sun?'_

I flutter my eyes open to music playing very low. I look outside and see that it's dark outside. I'm still leaning into Sam and his hands are still around me. I move a bit which cause pain to course through my entire body. Sam notices this and instantly moves a bit to help me. After a bit of struggle I'm able to sit up straight. "How're you feeling?" I take a deep breath and nod slightly. "Okay." Sam looks at me like he doesn't believe me but doesn't push it. "Have you been driving all day?" Dean simply nods. He still doesn't look at me properly. He only does that when he's extremely pissed or extremely guilty. I guess it's the latter. "We're 2 miles from a motel. We'll be there in no time." Dean says. I nod which kind of makes me nauseous. There is complete silence in the car. I guess none of us know what to say.

15 minutes later Dean pulls up in front of a motel. "I'll get the keys." He leaves slamming the door shut. I look at Sam's jacket which is still around me. It has blood patches on it. "Sam." I call out. He snaps his head direction, his eyes filled with concern. "Yeah?'' I smile at him. "Water." He looks arounds and then hands me the bottle after opening it. I sip in water bit by bit. It's still difficult to drink. Dean comes out with the keys and parks the impala in front of the room. Sam opens the door and gets out. I put my good leg out while wrapping my arm around my stomach. I walk three steps with Sam's help but I struggle too much. He moves to lift me up but I stop him. "It's okay Sam. I can walk." He looks at me in doubt but agrees. Three more steps and Dean had had enough. He drops the duffel bags and gently lifts me up. I start protesting but he doesn't pay attention to it. Sam opens the door and enters with the bags. Dean gently lays me down on one of the beds but it causes too much pain but I hold it in, not wanting to worry my brothers more. Dean then goes into the bathroom while Sam puts the bags away. I touch the back of my head and notice that the bleeding has stopped but there's still a large bump on it. I simply lay there, thinking about what had happened. I wanted to scream, cry, hit something all at the same time.

Dean wouldn't even look at me and Sam always looks at me like I'm gonna break any second. This just shows that both of them are feeling guilty for what had happened. My brothers are idiots. Sam come and pulls a chair by my side. "Okay. Let's take a look at your head first." I move a bit forward and turn my head to the right. I feel Sam clean my wound with a wet cloth. "It doesn't need stitches. You'll just have a bump for a few days." I wince when Sam applies disinfectant on the wound. Probably scotch. "Sorry." I take a deep breath. "It's okay Sammy." I move back and rest my head on the pillow. "I need to look at the wounds on your stomach. You're gonna have to take your jacket off. I can cut it off-" "No. I'll just take it off." Sam looks at me disbelievingly. "Kate that's gonna hurt a lot. It's just a jacket. You can get another." "No."

"Kate come on. Don't be so stubborn."

"No Sam. I will not destroy this jacket. Now you can either complain or help me out." He sighs in defeat and gets up to help me. I take a deep breath and pull the jacket backwards. It causes pain to course through my torso. Sam pulls the jacket which causes a jerk. A small whimper escapes my mouth. "What the hell?! Are you nuts?!" I didn't even notice Dean coming out of the bathroom. "She won't let me cut it."

Dean literally storms towards us and gently puts the jacket back on me. "Do you know how dangerous that is?! We don't know how severe your injuries are. This could worsen them!''

"Dean no! I will not let you guys mutilate my jacket. I'm gonna take it off and you both are gonna help me. Now help me." I again pull the jacket off of my shoulders. Dean only sighs but moves to help me. He very lights pulls the jacket and each time it hurts. I hold my whimpers in. I try to take a deep breath when the jacket finally come off along with my hoodie.

Sam and Dean stare at me with wide eyes but then it soon turns to anger. I'm wearing a black tank top underneath so I guess they see all the wounds now. I look down at myself and see my hands filled with bruises. My eyes widen a bit, seeing the amount of damage Greg has done. I look at my brothers, both of them staring at me with wide, anger-filled eyes. Sam comes and sits in front of me, gently taking my face into his hands. He lifts my head a bit and touches my neck. I hiss in pain as I realize that it must be bruised because of Greg choking me. I pull my face away and look down. "I'll get an icepack." That is all Dean says before leaving the room. Sam checks my hands for any cuts but there are mostly bruises. "Okay, you need to remove your shirt. I'm cutting it and that's final." I simply nod, not wanting to argue. He cuts my tank top from behind and helps me remove it completely. I'm wearing a sports bra so it doesn't get awkward. I look down at my stomach. There is large purplish bruise on my left side. I touch it and immediately regret it. Sam notices this and comes and stands in front of me. His jaw clenched when he looked at my stomach. "That asshole. We should have buried him alive."

"Sam-" I say trying to calm him down but he cuts me off.

"No Kate! Look at what he did to you! He doesn't deserve to live." There was so much venom in his voice that I got scared for a moment. Sam was taking deep breaths. "Why would you let him do this to you?" He asks in a small voice. I look at him confused then with anger. "Let him do this to me? Sam I didn't have a choice. I tried everything! I even tried to run away! Nothing worked, nothing! Fighting back only made it worse. What do you think I should've done?! Kill him?!" By now, tears were forming in my eyes. "Yes" What? I look at Sam in horror. "What did you say?"

"I said 'yes' you should have killed him."

 **I know I know I know. I hate myself too and to tell you the truth I don't really have an explanation for not updating. I know this chapter isn't much but I swear it will get better. I promise I will update the next one a lot sooner. Please don't lose faith in me or the story. I love you guys and thank you for tolerating my absence. You guys are the best**

 **On a happy note, enjoy the chapter and many more are to come!**

 **R &R PLEASE!**


End file.
